Shinobi Vacation
by SunnyLunar
Summary: The war has ended, and Naruto, along with his friends, are on vacation MY VERY FIRST FANFIC


**Story:**

**Shinobi Vacation**

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any Naruto characters mentioned in this story. Quite obvious that they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** The Konoha 11 are back, but instead of being assigned some missions, they were all given some vacation time in the beautiful Punta Cana. They're hotel and resort is a beautiful site, so what kind of fun will they have? And what trouble will be caused?

**A/N: **This is my very first fanfiction. These stories come when I get a random idea in my head and go with it. This story is based on my 2012 family vacation in Punta Cana.

**Chapter 1: Arriving**

"How much longer 'till we get there?" Naruto asked his friend, Sakura, as they were driving in a resort themed bus.

They were on their way to Punta Cana for vacation. It had been eleven months since the Shinobi War and things were pretty much back to normal. Since missions were a little slow, Tsunade-sama gave everybody some time off for a vacation.

Sakura checked her watch when she peered behind her seat to look at Naruto.

"About forty minutes," Sakura said with a smirk, "Just be patient."

"There's no rush, Naruto," Neji said as he opened his eyes from a nap and looked at Naruto, who was sitting across from him, "We have a full month."

"I know that, I'm just excited to get there!" Naruto replied as he lightly slapped Neji on his lower chest.

Immediately, Neji moved his arms over his chest and lowered his head, groaning in pain. Lee, who was sitting beside him, put his hands on Neji's shoulder, while TenTen and Hinata, who were sitting behind him, peeked over their seat to reassure Neji. Naruto sat further back into his seat.

"Woah, Neji, are you all right?!" Naruto asked as worry was clearly seen in his friend's eyes.

Neji exhaled a deep breath as Lee calmed his best friend and settled Neji back in his seat comfortably.

"Do not forget, Naruto-kun," Lee started, "Neji just has his surgery from the war and he still has the stitches." All at once, everything came back to Naruto's memory.

"That's right," Naruto said with a feeling of sadness and regret, "I'm so sorry, Neji."

Neji looked over at Naruto, "It's fine, Naruto." That was all he said before closing his eyes and falling asleep again. Neji was seriously jetlagged.

Naruto leaned back on his seat and sighed. Everything was silent except the wheels on the bus for only about five minutes.

During the Shinobi War, Naruto and his friends were confronted by a tailed beast known as Ten-Tails, controlled by Obito Uchiha. Wooden spears were fatally launched at Naruto, only to be protected by Hinata. As this would've been a futile effort, Neji shielded the two and sacrificed himself. Nearing the end of the war, Jonin medics, along with Shizune-san and Sakura, found Neji on the edge of death. They were able to stabilize him with a life-saving operation. However, how Neji came back to life, is still a mystery to this day.

However, Neji was left in a fragile condition, where his body be frail, too weak to be a shinobi. His only option would be a risky surgery where surgeons had to repair all the damage themselves. This solution only had a twenty percent success rate, considering how much damage was done to his body. Having no other choice, Neji underwent the surgery, and thanks to Tsunade-sama, it was a success. Now, Neji was in recovery, and since he still had the stitches across his neck, shoulder, and entire torso, he had to take it easy during this vacation.

"So, Naruto," Kiba started, bringing Naruto back to reality, "what's going to be the first activity you're going to do?"

"I don't know, maybe look around first, then decide." Naruto answered after thinking for a moment, "What about you, Kiba?"

"I was going to take a run with Akamaru and explore." Kiba said with excitement seen in his eyes, "This is going to be awesome, I can tell!"

Naruto turned back around and looked at each of his friends. Most of them were asleep. He started thinking about all the fun events that could happen during this vacation, which was only making him even more excited.

"I can't wait!" Naruto cheered to himself, "This is going to be the best!"


End file.
